Fate Changes
by ErinnKarsonava
Summary: Claire and Shane have been together through everything. THey were meant for each other. but what if fate has other plans? ClaireXSam. please rate and review! New idea! I do not own anything from Morganville Vampires!


**So this is a really bad first attempt at SamxCLaire story. I hope it's good and I LOVE Sam and then just thought I'd give it a shot. Please review to see what you think. Thanks! :D And time check-it's just after Midnight alley **

'You do know you can take the portal right? You would be doing me a world of favours if you took the portal ya know. It would save me having to drag my ass out and driving you the whole way to the lab,' Sam complained as he started the engine and drove off from the Glass house after picking Claire up.

Claire laughed and shrugged lightly,' I don't particularly rely on portals. Plus, you know I'm totally worth it,' she said and grinned, winking.

Sam rolled his eyes,' Stop seducing me, I'm being completely drawn to you right now,' He teased her as he drove on, nearing the lab.

''Can you wait up on me?' Claire asked as Sam drew to a stop outside the dark alley.

'Sure, no problem. I know you are totally worth it,' he said and smiled to her. Clary laughed and returned his smiled. She felt so easy to act around Sam and to talk to him. He was so nice, charming, caring- as if he was human. Maybe he wanted to cling on to that part of human in him left, as he was always excluded by the other vampires for being the youngest- well second youngest now.

Claire smiled to Sam,' See you soon,' She said as she got out and disappeared down the dark alley. Sma returned her smile this time, 'Bye,' he replied and sat back in the car waiting for her.

Claire came out about half an hour later,' That's quicker than normal,' Sam stated as he got out and quickly opened Claire's door and gesturing for her to get in and bowed to her.

'Quite the gentleman I see,' Claire said in a posh voice and giggled girlishly and got in. Sam grinned and quickly hopped in his side,' Back to the house?' He asked Claire as he started the engine and pulled out onto the road.

'No, actually, I just…Well, you want to grab a coffee?' Claire asked then blushed,' Sorry I forgot you don't…'she trailed off and shrugged.

'It's all right. You know we can still taste it,' Sam said laughing,' And sure, that'd be great,' he said and flashed a (if slightly charming) smile. Claire smiled back,' Great,' she said.

' I win again!' Claire shouted a little loudly, her eyes dancing as she grinned to Sam.

'ou're cheating. You are _so_ cheating!'' Sam exclaimed laughing.

'Am not.'

'Are too.'

'Not.'

'Are.'

'Not.'

'Are.'

'Not.'

'Okay, you aren't!' Sam said and grinned back to her as well. Claire rolled her eyes and smiled.

'I never knew you lived in a_ house_,' Claire stated.

'No, I live in a cave,' Sam said sarcastically, joking with her.

' But it's so…big!'

' Yeah, and near the outskirts of Morganville.'

'On the other side of town from the Glass house. Oh dear, they are going to be worrying about me!' Claire squealed and immediately shot up. It was nearly two o'clock in the morning. She had let for Myrnin's lab at seven in the evening, and she said she'd be back no later than ten in the evening. She checked her phone which revealed she had seven missed calls from Eve, three texts from Eve, four missed calls from Michael, and five texts from Shane.

Claire chuckled to herself but was worrying slightly still, so she grabbed her things,' I need to go now, Sam,' she said, if quite reluctantly too.

Sam looked a little disappointed and a little… Alarmed as well,' Can you not… Stay? Tell them you are here?' He asked her

'No, they'll be too worried. And plus, you are a…'

'Vampire,' Sam finished her sentence quietly. He really didn't get it. Michael was a vampire, so what was wrong with him?

'Please, Claire?'

'Okay, one more hour. MAX!' she said and smiled.

'**bye for GOOD now!' Claire said laughing**

'**No, no!' Sam said clinging on to her as she dragged him to the door.**

'**Yes, bye , Sam!' She said laughing.**

'**Never!'**

**Claire laughed even more and slumped lightly against the closed front door. She soon stopped laughing and was smiling to Sam. Sam stopped laughing soon after her and still had a hold on her arm. His hand moved down her arm and slid into hers. Claire looked down then looked up, looking a little alarmed. Sam smiled and leaned in and kissed her gently. Claire hesitated. She was with Shane…Shane was her boyfriend…But her thoughts were distracted as his hands circled around her waist and her hands moved up around his neck. She kissed him back then pulled away slowly, a little bit unwilling too as well.**

'**You shouldn't have done that,' Claire stated softly.**

' **I know,' Sam said but he was smiling. Claire pulled from his grasp,' Bye' she said and left quickly, walking home.**


End file.
